


I Want To Kiss You (even when I can't)

by FeoplePeel



Series: Harry Potter Daily Prompts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 038 - “I cannot kiss you, and I want to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Kiss You (even when I can't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandofhawthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandofhawthorn/gifts).



> Bill/Fleur. Set after Fenrir's attack on Bill.

"H," Bill swallowed, his throat dry, "Hello, beautiful."

"'ello, 'andsome man." Fleur's smile was radiant.

He smiled back. "You know, I'm not that vain. How bad is it?"

"Eet looks as though your face 'as been attacked by a werewolf." Fleur explained, quite seriously.

"Stop being so cute," Bill laughed. "It hurts to smile so much."

Tears pricked the back of Fleur's eyes and she fought them. She had cried enough and she wouldn't, now, not in front of Bill. Not when he had just woken up, the scars now a raised pink on his face. "You 'ave been asleep for days. Does eet 'urt badly? I can call Madam Pomfrey if you,"

"No, no, it's fine, Fleur." He chuckled and she delighted at her name, again, on his lips. "I just want to look at you for a while."

Fleur traced the lines of Bill's face, lightly, with a fingertip. Where she usually rested on his lips, she pulled back, afraid to press too hard.

"I want to kiss you." He stated simply.

"It would agitate your," She trailed off, seeing the pout on his face.

He struggled to sit, giving up after a moment. "Looks like gravity isn't on my side, today."

She leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to his collarbone. "Give eet time, darling."

"Yeah. Time." Bill smiled gently, settling back into sleep. "We have time."

"Sanks to you, so do others," she whispered, kissing his hand. "My brave, brave man."


End file.
